justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton N90
The Dalton N90 is a large pick-up truck in Just Cause 2. Appearance It closely resembles the Dodge M80 concept. The name is similar as well, so it's assumed that the N90 is based on the M80. All of the ones owned by the Roaches sport their signature light blue paint job. The Roaches' insignia is painted on the doors. It is also found in jungle camouflage at Pulau Berapi, Ular Boys yellow in Bridging New Contacts and red in the "Gunung Raya Downhill" race. Oddly, it is the only faction vehicle that has an alarm which will go off when you shoot it or strike it with the grappling hook. This is a trait only possessed by civilian vehicles. It floats when in water, making it the only amphibious vehicle owned by a faction as well. It's one of the three green-marked vehicles that will give you heat for driving it, the others being the Marten Storm III and the Maddox FVA 45. Usage Though the Dalton is one of the few unarmed faction vehicles, during high speed skirmishes the Roaches member riding shotgun will often lean out the passenger door and fire at Panau Military forces with a Submachine Gun. Performance The Dalton N90 has fairly good handling and is an acceptable off-road vehicle. It has relatively poor acceleration, but a good top speed when driving on a slope. It's a good vehicle for cruising around the cities and discovering settlements. Locations *Outside Roaches strongholds. **Lembah Firdaus. **Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor. **Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. *2 at a small Roaches outpost at Pekan Buaya Tidur. *In traffic driven by the Roaches in or near any Roaches territory. *Three unique symbol-less versions can be found at the end of O Panay Redentor. They still retain the blue tone. *A unique Ular Boys version can be seen in the mission Bridging New Contacts. Red-marked. *A unique green Dalton N90 can be found on the oil refinery island Pulau Berapi, at about X:14480; Y:17800. It still has Roaches symbols. Perhaps it was stolen from them after a shootout ended in a military victory? It spawns in a dark green and a lighter green. Red-marked. *A unique red one is provided for the race event "Gunung Raya Downhill". As a bonus it has no faction symbols so the truck won't attract military attention. Gallery Bridging New Contacts.png|The Ular Boys version in the mission Bridging New Contacts. Floating cars.png|This is one of the Amphibious vehicles. The test was done just outside Kota Pantai Kuala in one of the western arms of the Sungai Sejuk river. You can actually see a small part of the city to the right. Also notice the PBC Tower and the minimap location in the upper left corner. Dalton N90 (JC2 multiplayer).png|On Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Faction vehicles inside Kem Jalan Gurun.JPG|At Kem Jalan Gurun alongside a Marten Storm III. This scenario is extremely rare. Very few military bases have civilian, faction and military vehicles driving around in it. Good thing the developers programmed the factions not to shoot each other otherwise things could get ugly Unique green Dalton.png|Unique green variant, captured from the Roaches by the Panau Military. Now why the heck would they bring it to an island now...? Dalton N90 (race).JPG|One provided for a race. Panau Military-occupied Dalton N90.JPG|A Roaches version being driven by a grunt after killing the occupants. Roaches unmarked Dalton N90.JPG|An unmarked one after O Panay Redentor. It still retains the blue tone. Roaches unmarked Dalton N90 (2).JPG|Another view. The two over there are identical. Ular Boys Dalton N90.JPG|The Ular Boys version in Bridging New Contacts. Damaged Dalton N90.JPG|A damaged one. Last stand of sorts.JPG|At Kem Udara Wau Pantas. Roaches in Kem Udara Wau Pantas.JPG|Another. Return to sender.JPG|The one at Pulau Berapi delivered to the Roaches HQ. In other words, return to sender. Race Dalton N90.jpg|The one provided for "Slopes of Gunung Kudus". Irony.jpg|One of these outside Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor after "liberation". Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau